As the land is used more extensively it is subdivided into smaller and smaller tracts, necessitating a greater number of gates. In order to enable the owners and occupants to maintain a degree of privacy it has been customary to provide fences wherein gates are provided at spaced points where necessary to permit access to the properties. It was apparently thought that in order to have a satisfactory gate it was necessary to have a solid construction or at least a metal gate frame having wire mesh therein of relatively heavy gauge to prevent animals of various types from penetrating the gate. These gates were therefor relatively heavy and expensive and were difficult to handle. It was difficult to maintain the gate in operable condition and it was difficult for children to operate the gates as they must in order to have access to their homes.